


Pam's Sexual Awakening, Part 1

by DanaGordon



Series: Pam's Sexual Awakening [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGordon/pseuds/DanaGordon
Summary: As Pam enters her 40s, she notices something missing in her life, and attempts to fill the void by exploring her sexuality.





	Pam's Sexual Awakening, Part 1

Authors Note: This story is an extension of the American version of The Office. Specifically, it chronicles the sexual awakening of Pam Beesley, one of the main characters. The story will come in three parts, this being the first installment. This being my first attempt at erotic literature, and thus my first attempt at fan fiction, I welcome constructive criticism. Pam Beesly has always been one of my favorite TV characters, and I believe she deserves a scintillating sexual journey. Thank you for reading. 

Part 1: 

Pam Beesly leaned back in her chair, and with mixed emotions, she surveyed what was once a lively and downright boisterous room. 

“So much has happened here,” she thought, as she tried to track exactly how many years she worked at Dunder-Mifflin. 

In fact, Pam spent nearly a quarter of her life here. She came on as a receptionist over ten years ago. Then, after briefly trying her hand at sales, she became the office administrator, and that is where she has been since. 

“18 years,” she thought, thinking back to her first day at the company. 

She was only 21 years old then. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and in many ways it was. In that span she got engaged twice, married Jim, had two children, and watched her parents get divorced. Now, sitting in the quiet office – the same office where she once participated in the office Olympics, extreme fire drills, raucous Christmas parties, and a whole host of other bombastic activities – she felt a tiny pang of regret. 

In just three months Pam would turn 40, and it weighed on her. She felt detached from her normal line of thinking. Her mind wandered more than usual, and not always on positive things. She wondered if this was it for her, and if somewhere along the line she missed her chance at experiencing something new and exciting. She wondered if her best years were behind her, and if all that was left for her was an existence as a run-of-the-mill mother and wife. Those things were so desirable to her just years ago, but now they seemed like shackles instead of blessings. 

To be sure, Pam loved Jim, and adored her children, and she recognized that there was something charming about her quiet life in Scranton, Pennsylvania. Still, she yearned for something more, and she could not put her finger on exactly what that something was. 

In addition to the little void in Pam’s life, her job was flat out boring. The office was stale since Michael and Holly moved to Colorado, which triggered something of a mass exodus from the once robustly staffed company. A few new faces provided some short-lived excitement to the mundane day-to-day slog, but Dunder-Mifflin was noticeably in need of a spark. 

Aside from Michael and Holly, most of the old standbys moved on as well. Stanley retired, Toby moved back to Puerto Rico, Ryan disappeared after multiple cocaine relapses, and Andy was still pursuing his dream of becoming a star. To date, the office was manned by something of a skeleton crew. There was Kelly, who toned down a bit since she lost Ryan. Truth be told, Pam kind of liked Kelly now. She was more reserved, less talkative, and about twice as sassy as she once was. 

Then there was Angela, who returned to Dunder-Mifflin after finding out that Dwight cheated on her with an old flame. Angela had seemingly no problem relinquishing custody of her child to Dwight. Call it a mid-life crisis, but whatever it was, Angela was over it. She was ready to live her own life again. And frankly, she was better for it. Her disposition almost completely changed from what it once was, and while she wasn’t exactly a bubbly source of sunshine, her sharp edges were certainly smoothed out, and Pam was not one to complain about that. 

Pam generally liked her co-workers. There was less drama and distraction than ever, and overall everyone enjoyed each others company. In fact, Pam didn’t even miss Jim like she used to. Of course she loved Jim, but there was something nice about having some space. Now that the kids were in school and Jim was constantly traveling for his job at Athlead, coming to the office was like a mini-vacation for Pam, despite the lack of excitement. On top of that, Pam’s mother Helene offered near round-the-clock support for the kids, and on many occasions, they preferred to stay at their grandmother’s house. All this amounted to a newfound feeling for Pam. The married mother of two, now almost 40, had total control over her own life. It was like being single again. She got to go to the gym, drink wine when she wanted, watch what she wanted on TV, stay up late on occasion, and she even had the time to make herself look good. 

This was the big one for Pam, because she felt like her best years were behind her. Staying in shape was one thing she could control, and that helped to keep the regretful thoughts at bay. Still, after having two kids, her body felt like it would never get back to something truly desirable. 

With Jim and the kids at home, she never had the time to work out, much less put on makeup and make herself presentable at work. Now things were different, though. In the past few months, Pam got back into shape, and she looked more like late-20’s Pam than a mother closing in on her 40s. She liked the way she looked now, and with no one to judge her, she liked getting a little attention here and there. Yes, she still wore her classic blouses and pencil skirts, but there was a glow about her that nobody could avoid noticing. Her tasteful application of makeup brought out the beauty of her natural red hair. Her arms and shoulders were toned and slender, and the combination of age and two pregnancies accentuated her already unmistakable curves. 

Everyone knew that Pam’s boobs were one of the best kept secrets in Northern Pennsylvania, but now they were flat out exquisite. They hung just a bit lower and heavier than they used to, but filled out proportionally. Her blouses could barely contain them, and she loved that. Another unexpected benefit of the pregnancies had been her rear end, which grew in size and multiplied in softness. Pam hadn’t realized it, either, until several weeks earlier when Kelly made a comment while they chatted in the kitchen.

“Damn, girl. How do you do that?" 

Kelly motioned toward Pam’s butt. 

Pam acted shy but she enjoyed the compliment. Blushing, she answered. 

“What are you talking about? My mom butt?" 

Kelly craned her neck as if to get a better view. 

“If that’s a mom butt then I need to have kids immediately. You could rock someone’s world with that thing.” 

Pam remembered back to when Kelly said something similar to Angela when the two new mothers came back from maternity leave. 

“Damn, Angela, your body,” Kelly said. 

Pam always semi-resented Angela for that. It bothered her that she got outshined by the petite accountant. 

“But,” Pam thought, “Kelly never said anything like that to Angela. Rock someone’s world?” 

Pam smiled and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming. 

“Ok, do you want to know my secret?"

“Yes,” Kelly responded emphatically. 

Pam leaned in like she was telling a secret. 

“You need to eat Pizza… and then…” She looked back over her shoulder. 

“… you need to have some ice cream… and then…” She looked the other way. 

“…you need to eat more pizza.” 

Kelly rolled her eyes and started walking out of the kitchen, playing up the fact that she was checking Pam out the entire time. Pam chuckled and smiled, pursed her lips, and got a warm feeling inside. She knew she got to feel sexy for the rest of the day. Kelly’s words kept spinning circles in her head for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Rock someone’s world…” It gave her a mischievous feeling. 

Until this point, Pam never considered the fact that she was still desirable, at least not to the point of rocking someone’s world. The exchange with Kelly was something of a turning point for for Pam. It was not as if all at once she unlocked the secret solution to her increasing unhappiness, but Kelly’s little comment cracked open a window for Pam that she thought was locked long ago. 

At the very least, Pam had something to start exploring. 

…

With the kids asleep and Jim in Los Angeles, Pam had some time to herself. She had a couple glasses of wine while she flipped channels on the TV, spending the most time watching one of the Kardashian shows, which she loathed. With a buzzy head, Pam went to the bathroom. Wine still in hand, she glanced at the large mirror as she walked by. She liked what she saw, and the wine certainly helped. She was wearing silk pajama shorts that fit snuggly against her thighs, and a matching silk top that showed ample cleavage. As she passed the mirror, she stopped and stared for a moment. She stood standing profile, and looked at the way her round butt poked out from her lower back and filled almost every inch of her silk night shorts. Her top was hung up a bit from sitting on the couch, revealing just an inch of her midriff, which she was proud of. She worked hard on her core, and it was finally starting to show. 

“No more pouch,” she thought. 

In that moment, with the wine warming her brain, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Maybe it would be some inspiration if she ever stopped working out. She looked at the picture and liked what she saw. In almost every context, Pam would despise another woman taking self-indulgent bathroom selfies, but here she was doing it anyway. She smiled and laughed at herself as she moved her free hand to her backside and jutted her hips out a bit more to take another picture. 

“Maybe I’ll send these to Jim,” she thought. 

Uninhibited, and at least partially inspired by the idea of potentially sending pictures to her husband, she started to unbutton her silk night top. She left the top on, but unbuttoned, and squared up to the mirror. Her big beautiful breasts laid hanging almost halfway down her torso, but with plenty of round shape. The sides of her shirt barely covered her nipples, which were getting harder by the second, and she reached up with her free hand to test that hardness with a hesitant touch. She snapped another picture, capturing her exquisite, curvaceous body, and her face, which had the expression not dissimilar to surprise. Her mouth was half open and her eyes were glossed over. Her rosy cheeks coordinated perfectly with her hair, which was down and somewhat wild from lying around. She looked at the picture. Her hand looked downright small next to her boobs, which actually surprised her. She knew she had big boobs, of course, but even now it seemed like they had really grown. At once she realized that she had a full blown mom body, and it was sexy. 

Pam opened a new text message to Jim and flipped through the pictures, trying to decide which one to send. She chose the first picture, in which she showcased her mom butt, but she didn’t send it. Instead, she stared at her phone, chewing the inside of her cheek, and thinking. There was something happening in her brain, and she didn’t want to lose it. For the first time in years, she felt excited, and she wasn’t even sure exactly why. Her instincts, though, were that sending something to Jim right now might suck the life out her newfound and unexplored feelings. For one thing, he might not respond in the way that she wanted him to. In fact, she wasn’t totally sure she wanted to garner his response at all. 

She closed out the message. Whatever this feeling was, she wanted it to last. 

The next day, Pam was back in the office. Things were busy enough to keep her occupied while she was at work, but just like in the old days, she found plenty of time for distraction. Lately, one of her favorite ways to kill time was to spend time with Angela. For a while that surprised Pam, but over time she got used to the fact that Angela had genuinely changed. She was still something of a cold bitch, but she had softened up to Pam in particular, which meant what was once a borderline hostile relationship developed into a situation where Pam was on the inside of Angela’s trust circle. For the most part, that meant Pam got to enjoy and even take part in Angela’s snide rants about the other women in the office, the “morons” that she encountered every day, and any other person she chose to target.  
Truth be told, the two developed a bit of a bond over the last few months. They got coffee together, ate lunch together, and increasingly Angela had replaced Jim as the person who spent the most time loitering around Pam’s desk. 

That afternoon, Pam heard her phone vibrate on her desk. It was a text from Angela. The two found enjoyment in sending texts, on occasion, instead of talking in the office, as it provided some privacy. 

“You’ll never guess who I was stalking the other day…” 

Pam looked up and across the office and caught Angela’s eye. Angela rolled her eyes and Pam looked back at her phone to see that Angela was typing. 

A few seconds later, a picture came through to Pam. It was Donna Mitchell, Michael Scott’s former lover. The picture was of Donna with her arm around a man Pam did not recognize. It obviously wasn’t Michael, and it was not her husband either. He was younger, and fairly handsome, especially as far as Scranton men go. 

Pam looked back up at Angela, wide eyed, and mouthed, “what?” 

Angela sent another text. 

“Looks like someone took the slow train from Philly.” 

Pam laughed audibly and texted back. 

“That outfit, though…” 

Pam was referring to Donna’s low cut top, a bold choice for someone in her 50s. It definitely looked like Donna had some cosmetic surgery, and was trying her best to live out a few more years of being sexually appealing. 

…

About an hour later, Pam and Angela were in the kitchen at the same time. 

Angela was standing at the fridge, looking for something to drink. 

“How do you think she lures these guys in?” asked Angela. 

Pam responded, “Who, Donna? I assume she just tells them they can have whatever they want.” 

Angela acknowledged the comment by letting out a short, scoffing laugh, and reached for a diet soda. 

“I think she may be the best salesman in Scranton,” she said. 

“What do you mean?” asked Pam. 

“Well, she wants to get her money’s worth for all that surgery,” said Angela. “I am guessing she’s not afraid to send ‘special’ pictures to show them the goods.” 

Pam gave a smile and started pouring some coffee. “You have to have no fear to be sending pictures like that to just anyone,” she said. 

“Are you telling me you’ve never sent a risqué picture, Mrs. Role model? Not even to Jim?"

Pam held her coffee close to her face with both hands. She looked inquisitive and chewed the side of her mouth while she thought. 

“Jim’s never really asked for anything like that,” she said. 

“I don’t think it’s his thing.” 

Angela eyed Pam’s chest and nodded toward it. 

“Please, I’m sure he would love having something like that in his spank bank.” 

Pam paused, got a little closer to Angela, and lowered her voice to almost a whisper. 

“Ok, that’s so weird that you mentioned that, because I took some very interesting pictures last night and thought I might send them to him, but I haven’t yet,” she said. 

Angela perked up. 

“Ohhhhh,” she said, sarcastically as she reached out and lightly touched Pam’s arm. 

“Not quite the role model after all, are we?” 

Pam made a shy face. 

“No judgment here. I used to despise that sort of behavior. But a girl has to do what a girl has to do,” said Angela. 

Pam gave a sweet smile. 

“Well, I probably won’t send them anyway,” she said. “But I am super curious what Donna’s pictures look like.” 

“You mean her ‘sales pitch’? I can only imagine,” Angela said sarcastically. 

The two went back to their desks. 

… 

Later that night, Pam was home again. She liked to stay comfortable around the house. On this particular evening she was barefoot with black yoga pants and a tight fitting t-shirt that left little to the imagination in terms of the magnitude of her breasts. With no pockets, Pam kept her phone tucked into the waist band of her pants. She already heard from Jim for the evening, but kept the phone close while he was still awake in case he wanted to talk. While she picked up after dinner, she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Angela. 

“Do you still have the number for that contractor you used in your kitchen?"

“Errrr. Let me check. I think Jim has the guys card in his wallet. He’s in Arizona right now.”

“No problem! It’s no rush at all. Just wanted an estimate on my stairs.” 

Pam noticed that Angela was still typing. 

“Jim’s been gone all week. No sex for mama, I guess!” 

Pam exhaled through a smile. Angela never shied away from inserting herself into Pam’s domestic affairs. Years ago she was rude about it. Now she was just forward. Some would call it intrusive, but Pam didn’t mind it. It was actually nice having someone to dish with, even about personal stuff. 

Pam replied, “I don’t have to be home alone to not have sex.” 

She inserted a smiley face. 

“Oh come on! Do you really not get enough sex?"

Pam did not want to come off as troubled. She wanted to keep things light with her relatively new friend. Keeping things light and peppy was what seemed to make their little relationship tick. 

“Well what if I wanted it every day?? Then even twice a week wouldn’t be enough.” 

Angela sent a laughing emoji and followed up immediately with another text. 

“You need a boy toy. Or maybe a girl toy!” 

The text didn’t surprise Pam. Angela had a history of playing the field. For several months she was engaged with Andy Bernard while regularly sleeping with Dwight Schrute. When that relationship ended, she got married to State Senator Robert Lipton and continued sleeping with Dwight. At varying times rumors circulated the office that Angela was in fact sleeping with multiple men, most of whom were a secret, and some of whom were purportedly married men. Some of the wilder Angela-based rumors went so far as to say she had been in threesomes, orgies, and maintained relationships with other women. 

Pam heard all these rumors and more. She had her own guess as to the level of Angela’s promiscuity, and it fell somewhere between her multiple affairs, which were confirmed, and some bit of bisexuality, which seemed quite likely. Anything else, as far as Pam was concerned, was possible, but not as likely. 

Pam texted back. 

“Yea if only I could sleep with a bunch of people and NOT be cheating on my husband!” 

“Well, just because you’ve ordered doesn’t mean you can’t look at the menu,” said Angela. 

Pam smiled and wrote back, “Oh trust me I have no problem looking!” 

Angela responded with an emoji. This one had red hearts in the place of the eyes. 

…

Pam was mildly distracted for the rest of the evening. She fed the kids, bathed them, and put them to bed. It was about 9 o’clock and she decided to have a glass of wine and watch some TV. Her waist vibrated. It was Angela again. 

“You know, SOME people say it’s not cheating if you just have some fun with your friends.” 

This gave Pam some pause. Her heart started to beat a bit faster, and it came with an unfamiliar pang of nervousness, one that she could only compare to the feeling when Jim kissed her on casino night so many years ago. 

“Haha. Is that what some people say?” 

Pam was deferring a bit. She didn’t want to shut Angela down. 

“Well think about it. Say you have two friends. One friend actually cares quite a bit about the other friend’s marriage, but that friend also cares about her friend’s well being and happiness. So you see, it’s more a friendly gesture… like a support group… and it’s all in the name of lifting up and creating a healthier marriage!” 

Pam immediately texted back. 

“Wow. That was actually a very convincing speech. Have you practiced that?"

Angela sent an emoji. This one had a halo above it. 

“Anyway,” texted Angela. “Think about it. I, for one, would definitely appreciate those ‘interesting’ photos you took last night. So if you need an outlet… someone to really appreciate you… you know where to find me.” 

Angela followed up with one last text. 

“And don’t worry, it’s not cheating.” 

She attached an emoji. This one was winking. 

Pam took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in. In many ways it felt natural and even comforting to have Angela express those things. Even if she was half way joking, Pam knew that Angela had a past, and was probably more sexually liberal than anyone she had ever met. Part of her thought it was nice to be “under her wing,” so to speak. Angela was older, more experienced, and far less inhibited than Pam. More importantly, though, she clearly understood the importance of Pam’s relationship with Jim and her children. Angela had no interest in tearing up a marriage or destroying a family. On the contrary. Angela saw Pam as a friend. For Angela, friends were at their best when they became friends with benefits, and that’s what she wanted from Pam. 

Pam, on the other hand, wasn’t sure what she wanted, but she did know that this was intriguing. Sure, she considered what it would be like to be with another woman, but not since high school, and even then she wrote it off as something that wasn’t going to happen. She knew she was “straight,” by all accounts, and it wasn’t in her nature to experiment or toy with any other types of thoughts. 

Pam started to get sleepy. She checked to make sure the doors were locked and crawled into bed. She smiled.

The next morning, Pam woke up as fresh and excited as she could remember being. She beat her alarm, which was set for 5:00 AM, and felt wide awake. She made a pot of coffee and stood, looking out the kitchen window in one of her comfiest bath robes. 

There were plenty of things to be happy about. It was spring, which meant the weather was warming up and she would not have to wear a coat to work. It was Wednesday, which meant that Helene was going to pick up the kids from school and take them for their weekly outing and spend-the-night with grandma. And on top of all that, there was the excitement about what happened the night before. 

Pam is not and has never been much of a risk taker, so she did not have a long list of mischievous and borderline off-limits experiences to relate this to. On the one had, this was nothing. It was just girls being goofy. She and Angela were friends. It’s not as if anything romantic was really going on. 

On the other hand, though, there was something naughty about it. Pam, like many women, considered the idea of being with another woman when she was younger. She never acted on it, though. Quite the opposite. Pam grew up in a prudish environment, and very rarely strayed from the straight and narrow. So even when these thoughts came into her head, she naturally suppressed them and did not let them get out of hand. 

But now, sipping coffee in her home, her children asleep, and on the heels of a fully unexpected exchange the night before, she allowed herself to entertain her feelings. 

“If nothing else,” she thought. 

“It’s ok that I was excited last night. It’s not weird.” 

As she headed to the bathroom to take a shower, her thoughts kept plugging away. 

“It’s not like I’m gay,” she thought. 

“I’m with Jim. And I love Jim. I love men!” 

She turned the water on and looked down the hall to make sure the kids were still asleep. She liked getting a shower in before they got up so she would be alert once they got out of bed. 

“But that was really fun. And Angela is fun, and that’s crazy! And she’s really hot when she’s like that.” 

Pam couldn’t believe she was having this internal dialogue about someone who was so spiteful and rude to her for most of their working relationship. 

Pam decided to go with the flow and not get hung up on defining everything. 

“Yes. It was interesting,” she thought. And she removed her robe and got into the shower. 

Between the brief conversation with Kelly and the wild chat with Angela, Pam was more than alert to both how her body was feeling and how it looked. She stood in the shower and let the water cascade over her red hair, standing with her back to the water, something that she has done since she was a child. 

She loved the way the water felt on the back of her head, and then on her back. When she raised her hands to pull her hair back, her arms brushed against the sides of her breasts, causing them to move ever so slightly, and it reminded her that Angela basically invited her over for sex the night before. 

Quickly her mind jumped to the conversation with Kelly. 

“A mom butt,” she thought. 

She dropped her hands back down to her sides and used her hands to lightly massage her sides and her hips. The water still pouring down her backside, she started moving her hands back, and gave her butt a little massage. She realized, of course, that she was exploring her own body in a way that she never had before. She was almost trying to imagine her body from someone else’s perspective. 

The rest of the shower was delightful. Pam continued touching different parts of her body, applying soap, rinsing, and then doing it again. She squeezed her own butt, ran her fingers on her tummy, rubbed her thighs, and massaged a soapy lather into her boobs. It was therapeutic, particularly in the moments that she conjured an image of Angela and her tight little body. This, coupled with the deep trust that developed literally overnight, warmed Pam’s heart. 

…

After dropping off the kids at school, Pam drove towards the office and wondered if things would be weird at all with Angela. She played through all the possible awkward possibilities in her head. Maybe Angela would say sorry, because she was so drunk and now so embarrassed. Maybe someone else in the office somehow already knew about the exchange. Maybe Angela was actually as crazy as she used to be, and would act like it never happened. All those possibilities were irrational and Pam knew it. She knew she just needed to see Angela and have a semi-normal conversation with her to cut through her anxiety. This was just a new experience, and a little bit or normality would assure her that everything was fine and normal. 

Still, Pam dressed for the occasion. Her light blue blouse fit snuggly, and she decided today would be a good day to debut a new skirt. It was black, narrow, and fell just above her knees. She didn’t need to wear any tights today, and she topped the outfit off with a pair of sophisticated black heals. 

Pam’s heart skipped a beat as she pulled into the parking lot at Dunder-Mifflin just in time to see Angela getting out of her car. When Angela looked up to see Pam pulling in, she offered a warm smile, and waved. Pam parked, got out of the car, and walked toward Angela, who was waiting for her. 

“Hi,” said Pam sweetly. 

Angela’s smile was bright.

“Well hello,” she said. “You look nice.” 

Pam blushed and looked down toward her feet, then back up at Angela. 

“Well, you know, first warm day of the year. I guess you have to show out.” 

Angela replied somewhat sarcastically, “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to impress someone. But Jim’s still out of town, isn’t he?" 

This was just what Pam needed. It was clear that whatever little off-limits thing between the two was still on, but this little comment indicated to Pam that it was secret, playful, and fun. The two could just carry on in their normal day-to-day at work, but now with the bonus of a little spice, and a little unknown. 

“He is,” said Pam. “He is.” Pam smiled shyly and the two walked into work. 

…

For the most part, the rest of the day played out like any ordinary day. Pam sat at her desk, answered emails, made lists of things the office needed. As office administrator, part of her job was to keep an eye out for office supply levels and order them accordingly. It was mundane, but she found the consistency of the tasks somewhat fulfilling. There was something about making lists and checking off multiple things each day as she completed them. 

Early in the afternoon she decided to go get a cup of coffee at a local shop. On her way out of the building, she had to wait for the elevator. Nine times out of ten, Pam took the stairs. She saw it as one little way that she can be proactive about her health. It was only a couple of flights, but she envisioned those steps toning up her legs and butt. 

Today, though, she noticed someone out in the hall waiting for the elevator. It was one of Bob Vance Refrigeration’s warehouse employees. He was a bit of an oaf, and reminded her a lot of Roy, her ex fiancée. It wasn’t that she was attracted to him or even interested in him, but part of Pam simply wanted to strut her stuff. She knew that she looked good today. She even took time to put on a little makeup and fix her hair. She liked wearing it down over her shoulders, and parting her bangs. 

When she stepped out into the hallway, the warehouse man immediately noticed her. He caught himself, though, and as quickly as he looked at Pam he looked away, pretending like he was uninterested. 

Pam wasn’t buying this for a second. She walked toward him and stood a few feet away from him, pretending to scroll through her phone. Out of the side of her eye, she saw him look up once again. He was definitely hiding it, pretending to gaze at the hallway plant near Pam. But with the guise of her phone, Pam was able to see where he was really looking. His eyes were indecisive, switching back and fourth between her legs and her chest. 

The dinging of the elevator broke the quiet tension. Pam waited for him to board the elevator and then walked in behind him. The man pressed the lobby button as Pam stood behind him. She wanted to keep playing. Just a second later, she made her move, stepping to the side of the man, pretending to be in a hurry, and reaching for the “door close” button, allowing her chest to press against his arm. 

“Sorry, I’m just late for a meeting,” she said. 

The man couldn’t gather. He stuttered a bit, and then tried to play it cool. 

“Nope, uh. I mean not a problem…at all. No problem,” he said. 

The two got off the elevator in the lobby, and the warehouse man motioned to Pam that she should have the right of way getting off. Pam took the cue, gave a quaint smile, and started walking. She knew he was watching her leave, and her walk reflected it. Her steps were short, confident, and a little shorter than her usual stride. She let her big butt sway from side to side, and enjoyed every second of knowing that Bob Vance’s warehouse guy was practically drooling for her. 

…

It was nearly five o’clock, and the office was almost empty. Several of the salesmen were in an off site meeting, and various others left the office a few minutes later to avoid traffic. Pam wrapped up her work about an hour ago, and was filling out her day reading celebrity gossip and watching videos on YouTube. 

There was a news story about a female celebrity who was recently spotted kissing another female celebrity at a night club in Los Angeles. The irony caused Pam to chuckle to herself. Just before closing her Facebook page, she saw a new notification. Donna Mitchell updated her relationship status to “it’s complicated.” Angela had to see this. 

Pam laughed and shot up out of her chair. She walked over to Angela, and, still laughing, said, “You have to get on Facebook and look at Donna’s update.” 

Angela immediately started navigating her browser, and Pam stood behind her, bending over to get a better view of Angela’s computer. 

Angela said, “What is she thinking?"

Pam laughed and leaned closer, her head now just next to Angela’s. She put her hand on Angela’s arm and squeezed it, laughing hysterically. 

Not only had Donna changed her status, but she also made her profile picture a very scandalous photo of her and yet another new boyfriend. 

As Angela kept clicking around on Donna’s profile, laughing and digging for more gossip, she noticed that Pam’s chest was grazing her shoulder. She cocked her head just a little bit, almost as if to show Pam that she was still laughing. For a short moment, the two were face to face, smiling, and Pam still had a hand on Angela’s arm, her chest draped over Angela’s small frame. 

Pam took a breath, and her eyes glazed over. 

Angela paused, her mouth just a few inches from Pam’s. Neither of them moved a muscle for what seemed like 10 seconds. They both stopped laughing, but held sweet smiles and looked in each others eyes. And just as Pam started to break eye contact and say something, Angela moved her head an inch and a half forward, and landed a soft kiss on Pam’s bottom lip. It was one of the gentlest and smallest kisses that Pam could remember. It was almost friendly, like a dog licking its owners face when they come home. It felt like Angela’s kiss was saying, “hello. I’m right here. Just saying hi.” It warmed Pam’s heart and stirred her emotions, but before she could react, Angela had already begun standing up and collecting her things. Pam just stood there for a moment, quickly coming out of the haze that the moment put her in. She paused, and then walked to her desk and started to collect her things. 

“See you tomorrow,” said Angela. 

Pam looked somewhat longingly at Angela. It felt like Angela was in charge. She was certainly opening Pam up to some new adventures, and she didn’t seem to be hesitating at all. This drove Pam a little wild. She liked deferring to a little authority in her relationships, and she wondered how far Angela would take things. 

On the drive home, Pam couldn’t believe what just happened. She felt something, much like adrenaline, rush through her body. For a moment she felt guilty. 

“Did I just cheat on Jim?" she thought.

Her legs were shaky as she drove. No matter what feelings flowed through her mind – guilt, excitement, joy, nervousness, bewilderment – one thought held strong, continuously blanketing the others… Pam felt naughty, and naughty felt good. 

She raced home like someone was meeting her there. For some reason, Pam thought that being home would protect her from the whirlwind of emotions. And in a way it did. When she arrived, put her things away, and took a deep breath, all seemed fine. Pam even smiled a bit and shook her head, shyly playing the kiss back through her head. 

That kiss froze Pam in her tracks. It caught her off guard. It was perfectly timed and perfectly executed. Pam stood for a moment, playing it back several times before getting interrupted the vibration of her phone on the counter. 

It was a text from Jim.

“Hey! How’s everything there?” 

Pam exhaled. Her cheeks were pink and she felt a little flustered. She considered the fact that she was married to Jim earlier that day, but hearing from him made everything a bit more real. 

Pam responded. 

“Hey! Not bad. Just got home from work. Kids are with Grandma. How are u?” 

Jim was typing, and Pam felt a surge of guilt. She just wanted this conversation to be over. She had not had time to process yet. 

“Any good movies on tonight? Ha. I mean, you should take advantage of this somehow, right? Empty house… No responsibilities…” 

Pam was quick to respond. “Ya. You know me. Maybe I’ll go Scranton’s hottest night club.” 

“Well, don’t go TOO hard, Beelsy,” said Jim. He immediately followed up with another text. 

“Anyway, it looks like I’m going to be gone another week. We are SO close to closing this deal, and they need me to put in the ground work here a bit longer. Is that still ok?"

Jim being gone for extended amounts of time was always a possibility. The two agreed that it was best, especially given the financial upside if Jim was able to close a couple of these deals. 

“Ya! No prob! Ok, there actually is a movie I really want to watch and I’m going to do that now. Keep your phone near you!” 

“Love you,” Jim responded. 

Pam replied with a smiley face. 

And with that, Pam felt resolve wash over her like a warm blanket. Her marriage was fine, and she loved Jim, but honestly what Jim didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. And besides, it’s not as if she was running around with another man. She wasn’t running around at all! She simply had this one friend, a mature friend, in fact. A co-worker! A mature, co-worker friend, and that was it. Girls kissing girls is not cheating. It’s just a well deserved excurses from what has up to this point been a remarkably boring and straightforward life. 

The kiss played back in Pam’s head again. It was driving her crazy. 

She walked upstairs and went to the bedroom. It was nearly dusk, and the evening sun cut through the blinds in the room to give it a rich orange hue. She felt cozy in here. She took three or four steps toward the bed and started to unzip her skirt in the back, letting it fall to the ground. Her heavy bottom protruded from the sides of her grey lace underwear. The skirt slipping down her legs had the effect of letting her butt breath. It almost expanded in the free air. 

Immediately after, she started unbuttoning her blouse. She stretched her arms behind her to remove it. As she stood at the end of the bed, she looked at herself in the mirror once again. This time, she wore a dark grey bra, matching dark grey panties, and her black high heals. She posed for a moment, and started taking off her shoes. The rug in her bedroom felt comforting on her bare feet. 

Down to just her underwear, Pam laid down on her bed and exhaled. She had to blow off some steam. As she reached her right hand down her stomach, she started to think about the kiss again. The thought of Angela’s mouth so delicately making contact with her bottom lip gave her chills. She bit her lip and her hand moved to her crotch, and she started rubbing herself above her panties. 

Now, with her eyes closed and the heat of the sunset pouring into the room, Pam could set her mind free. 

She thought about kissing Angela more deeply, and thought about what her tongue felt like. She thought about sitting on her couch, completely naked, and letting Angela straddle her and kissing like that for a while. She thought about holding Angela’s tiny waist, turning her around, and letting her wiggle her toned butt right on top of her crotch. She thought about laying Angela down on the bed, getting on top of her, and smothering her little body. 

By now Pam’s hand was underneath her panties and she was caressing her lips, which were sensitive and wet. Pam let out a little moan and her imagination kept on. 

She thought about Angela licking between her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs, and looking up with her big eyes, smiling while she did it. She thought about Angela’s little hands trying to squeeze her big boobs, and thought about laying on her stomach while Angela massaged her butt and the backs of her legs. 

Pam’s legs started to tense up. She was massaging her clitoris vigorously. With her left hand she started squeezing her left breast, something she loved to do when she was about to cum. When she finally climaxed, she was picturing herself sitting on Angela’s chest, playing with herself right in front of Angela’s sweet face. She had a vision of her juices on Angela’s chest, and Angela smiling and talking to her, encouraging her to get herself off. 

What a heavenly climax. Pam had never felt anything like that. It was not that she had never climaxed, but there was something different about this one. Pam sat up and looked at her phone. She had a text from Angela. 

“Hope that was not too crazy,” she said. 

At first Pam, in her slight disorientation, thought she was referring to the orgasm she just had. Oh yea, she thought. The kiss. 

Pam collected herself and sent a text back. 

“Well it definitely was crazy! But I think I’m ok with it.” 

She wanted to tell Angela about her fantasy, but she did not want to come across too strong. After all, she was experiencing something exciting and wonderful. She didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize this. She didn’t want to one day regret not wringing every single ounce of goodness out of this. 

For now, there were a few things on Pam’s mind. First, Jim would be back in a week. She wondered how many nights between now and then that Helene could watch the kids, and what excuses she would need to give her to do so. Second, she wanted to schedule a little date with Angela. For now, though, all she had to do was sleep.


End file.
